


Emotional Aftermath

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [2]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: After the events of BACK TO THE BABY, Tomohisa and Ryuji express how the events of the past days had made them feel. Either through dialogue or personal reflection.Mild canon divergence, they are in an established romantic relationship to go with my TomoRyu series.Beta-read by Juudals.





	Emotional Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters included in this work.
> 
> Notes: Considering episode five was full of feels and certainly helped get people aboard the S.S. TomoRyu (sorry, couldn't resist), it's no surprise there are works out there that concern the events of the episode. Naturally, I couldn't help writing my own too.
> 
> MAJOR SHOUT OUT!! I'd like to give my thanks to Juudals for being my beta-reader for this after I'd expressed concerns about potentially poor characterisation. I definitely recommend this writer's fantastic works for more TomoRyu feels!
> 
> Now for the warnings. As they are in an established romantic relationship to follow the flow of my fic series, I would like to offer the standard slash warning. While this is canon compliant with the episode, there is canon divergence concerning their relationship. I have been reassured characterisation is pretty on point this time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

The shoot was over and the members of the newly formed _B-PROJECT_ were ready to make their way home. Despite living in the same building, each of the original three groups left in their own specific vehicles.

Sumisora Tsubasa was riding with _Kitakore_ 's Kitakado Tomohisa and Korekuni Ryuji. Normally, she'd be conversing with Tomohisa while Ryuji mainly sucked on his preferred _Chupa Chuls_ , taking time to interject his own opinion every so often.

But, it was Tomohisa who was silent as Tsubasa and Ryuji conversed. Or rather, she mildly fretted over him while he kept trying to reassure her all was well; he hadn't been injured earlier, his head wasn't bothering him and yes, his memories truly had returned.

Tomohisa couldn't help reflecting on the past couple of days. His heart had been shaken to its very depths in ways he never wished to experience again.

When he saw an unconscious Ryuji at the foot of some stairs, blood running from an open wound. Never had he felt such fright that he was almost certain his heart had stopped the very second he witnessed such a horrifying sight.

When he stayed by Ryuji and waited for him to regain consciousness as his family's team of professionals set about treating the wound. He was usually an optimistic person, but he had to remind himself to not think of any worst-case scenarios. He definitely didn't want to consider _what if he never wakes up?_ and did all he could to keep his mind from heading in that direction.

When he saw Ryuji regain consciousness only to learn he had lost most of his memories, he didn't know how to feel, tumultuous as his emotions were at that point. Certainly he was relieved that he'd live, but the amnesia was highly concerning. Not for his own sake, but for Ryuji's. His memories of that time would've involved his family, and not seeing them around would more than likely trouble him. Never mind everyone he called a friend would become a stranger.

When he saw Ryuji dressed in a style of clothing he hadn't worn for years...once again, he didn't know how to feel. He did appreciate the sight as he'd always found Ryuji to be absolutely charming in whatever he wore, but knowing the length of time since he'd done so of his own volition only made it more clear that there was a current irregularity.

When he witnessed behaviour he hadn't seen for almost as many years, if a bit less, the irregularity was further made clearer, and while he found the sight adorable, deep down, he wished to have the more reserved Ryuji back, if only for some semblance of normalcy in an otherwise different period.

When he dove to Ryuji's rescue before he could be struck down, his heart was racing. He just _had to make it_! Thankfully, he had and both were safe, though the impact on the road would more than likely leave a couple of bruises on their bodies. Still, bruises would heal quickly. Instinct had him make certain he'd shielded Ryuji's head.

When Ryuji called him _Tomo_ once again, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry in overwhelming relief, so he settled for a tranquil smile as a response, even if Ryuji didn't see it at that time. Finally... _finally_ , everything was as it should be.

He sighed inwardly, not wanting to alert Tsubasa or Ryuji to his inner-turmoil. Tsubasa was concerned enough about Ryuji, and Ryuji would likely be working through his own thoughts on what had happened, there was no need to further burden them with his own baggage.

***

"Good work today, everyone!" Tsubasa had said with a bow to all ten young men. Many returned the sentiment, nodded or lifted their hand like a wave before making their way to their rooms.

Tomohisa had smiled politely and returned the sentiment, but Ryuji knew there was something off about his partner.

The pair that made _Kitakore_ had entered their apartment. Ryuji stretched and yawned. "It's been a big day. I think I'll have a bath, you'll be fine to get dinner, right?" He turned to see Tomohisa looking at the floor. "Tomo?"

The white-haired man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryuji before resting his eyes against his shoulder. He breathed deeply and exhaled slowly as a means to calm himself. 

Ryuji let out a cry of surprise at the sudden embrace. It wasn't as if intimacy between them was rare, but he usually expected to feel a hand stroking the top of his head when he was relaxing, or an arm around his shoulders. He hadn't been expecting such a tight embrace from his partner. "Tomo...?"

"I'm sorry, Ryuji. Just a little longer."

The tightness in the tall man's voice filled him with concern. He returned the embrace, one arm around Tomohisa's waist, one hand resting between his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes and started to softly hum, something Tomohisa used to do for him when they were younger.

Unknown to Ryuji, Tomohisa's eyes widened at the humming, recognising it. It was _Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence_ , if a little slower than usual. He recognised the gesture for what it represented, knowing it was Ryuji trying to comfort him in the same way he used to. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reign in his emotions.

***

Ten minutes passed before Tomohisa had loosened his grip and Ryuji led him across the room. They sat on the sofa, Ryuji on Tomohisa's lap. "Tomo, do you feel better now?"

He nodded, his arms loosely around his smaller partner. "That wasn't like me at all, eh?"

"It's understandable. I must've given you quite a scare, huh? I don't remember all of the details, but you're usually more composed."

He nodded, bowing his head slightly and planting a kiss atop Ryuji's. "My heart had been shaken; I was filled with such concern, such fright and, admittedly, desire for all to return back to normal. But, Ryuji, I must ask...are _you_ alright?"

"I don't know, but...I'll be okay. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that most of my memories evaded me. It's weird."

"Weird?"

"When I woke up, it felt...strange. Like somehow I should've known everything was different, but I could only remember what my mind allowed me to. I don't know why it chose that time to be the furthest I could recall, leaving everyone else to be strangers. I knew I could trust you, but at the same time, I didn't exactly know you, you know? And then the others came and I could only wonder _who are these strangers? Why are they being so familiar with me?_ and it was just so...confusing."

"It would've been. I won't dare to presume your mind, but it would be very confusing to anybody to see people who claim to know, but aren't remembered."

Ryuji rested his head against Tomohisa's chest. "I knew we were close. It was why I became so upset earlier. I thought Tsubasa was monopolising your attention, but she informed me that you were actually talking about me. If I hadn't known that..."

"Ryuji...I'm sorry. I didn't yet know that was what had caused you distress."

"It's alright, Tomo."

"But, it is true. I was talking about you. No matter what happens to you, no matter who you are, your light shines. I have always admired that about you. It's true that I find you very cute, and very handsome." He gave him another kiss atop his head. "But, your light has never dimmed, no matter what life throws at you."

He shivered as a thought hit. "But, if you hadn't arrived when you had earlier...then my light might've been extinguished."

He tightened his hold. "I would _never_ have allowed that to happen. Ryuji, you're my precious partner, in more than one sense of the word. I would not have been able to forgive myself had I not arrived in time. I'm so relieved I had."

He nodded. "Me too. Because you not only saved my life, you helped revive my memories. Thank you, Tomo."

He sighed, smiling tenderly. "Ryuji, there is something important that I hope you never forget."

"Hm?"

He moved his right hand to under Ryuji's chin and gently tilted it upwards.

Ryuji started to move away from Tomohisa's frame just enough so that when Tomohisa leaned down, their lips could easily make contact.

He allowed their lips to brush in what was barely a kiss before whispering in a sweet tone, "no matter what, please always remember that you are the most precious to me. I love you so very much, Ryuji..."

"Tomo..."

He closed the tiny gap, bringing their lips together.

Ryuji clutched Tomohisa's shirt in one hand as he closed his eyes and pushed into the kiss. 

***

They had decided to have a very quick dinner, but Ryuji decided against having a bath that evening. Instead, he'd opted for the next morning. Hopefully, by then, both would be calm enough to handle even temporary separation as they allowed themselves to recover from the emotions of the past couple of days.

An hour after dinner had been consumed and dishes had been washed up, both agreed it was time to go to bed. 

Normally, they would sleep in their own beds. But, after that stressful couple of days, it brought comfort and ease of mind to both to share the bed that night. Ryuji had allowed Tomohisa to lead him to his room and climbed into the bed. Tomohisa slid in right after and finished adjusting the covers over both of them before lying down, on his side, to face Ryuji. "Is this alright?"

He blushed lightly but nodded. "Yeah. It's fine."

He smiled softly.

"Hey, Tomo?"

"Yes?"

"I...love you too. You know that, right?"

"I do, but I always appreciate hearing you say it." 

His blush darkened before he instigated another kiss.

Even though their minds were telling them _hey, go to sleep, you do have work tomorrow!_ , they found it hard to listen as they continued to give each other tender kisses full of the love and affection they had for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: There, it's done. Admittedly, when I first presented it to Juudals, it was pretty bare compared to what is present now. Thanks to their input, I was able to produce content that hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always as welcome as ever, but please no flames. I am open to constructive criticism, of course.


End file.
